


Sleep talking

by Em_is_here



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel has a nightmare, Cassandra gets Eugene to help.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sleep talking

Cass sat upright in bed. Rapunzel was screaming. 

"No, don't, please don't! Mother don't hurt him! Let me save him! No please, mother. Don't let him die!" 

Rapunzel and Eugene hadn't told her everything that had happened the day Gothel died, but she knew enough to know that the only person who could bring her friend out of this nightmare was across the hall. 

So she slipped out of bed, and burst into the other room, shaking Fitzherbert out of bed. 

"Raps is dreaming. Wake her up."

Eugene was out of the room in a flash, almost faster than Cass could see. 

"Blondie?" He asked "can you hear me?" 

"Eugene! No, you can't die! No, I won't let you! Mother let me help him, please! No, Eugene!"

"Oh God." He shook her shoulder harshly and finally, finally she woke up. 

"Eugene!" 

"I'm right here. I'm ok. You're ok. Gothel isn't here anymore. Your mother is dead. 

She saw him and calmed down somewhat. She then asked in a small voice "She's gone?"

"Yes Blondie. She died when i cut your hair, remember? She can't hurt you, or me anymore."

Cass stepped out at this, retreating to the thief's bed, rather than her own. She had a feeling that Eugene would be in that little room for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i want to torture my characters with nightmares? It's so mean.


End file.
